


Tiny Temper Tantrum

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angry Liam, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, amused Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam’s pretty cute when he’s angry(Drabble previously posted on tumblr)





	Tiny Temper Tantrum

Liam is fuming, and Theo is probably enjoying it a little too much. He can feel the smile on his face steadily growing wider the longer Liam rants about Theo stealing his last bag of fruit snacks from the kitchen pantry. Theo doesn’t even like fruit snacks, he just always steals them because he likes watching Liam get heated about things. He likes the little wrinkle between the beta’s eyebrows and the pouty frown that forms on his lips between sentences. Theo likes the way the high points of Liam’s cheeks go red and the way his eyes get bright, passionate in his fury.

“What,” Liam bites out angrily when he’s doubtlessly had enough of seeing Theo smiling like an idiot down at him. Liam’s fists are clenching at his sides, eyes narrowed as he looks up at Theo.

“You’re just so tiny and full of rage,” Theo says lightly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugging. “It’s kind of cute.”

“I am no—” Liam starts to deny, but Theo doesn’t give him time to finish before he’s swooping down to press a soft kiss against the delicious pout on Liam’s mouth.

Theo pulls away and smirks smugly. The red in Liam’s cheeks is spreading across his whole face and down his neck, disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. Theo waits expectantly for the ensuing explosion, but it never comes. Instead, Liam just stares up at him, eyes wide and alight with confusion, lips parted in a silent question.

Theo slips one hand out of his jacket pocket and poke Liam non-too gently in the middle of his forehead, right on Theo’s favorite little wrinkle. “Did I just break you, Little Wolf?”

Liam blinks rapidly, swats at Theo’s hand until he moves it away. “Stop that.”

Theo raises a single brow. “That’s all you have to say?”

Liam furrows his brow, the wrinkle becoming more pronounced. Theo has to resist the urge to reach out and poke it again. Liam bites at his lip nervously for a moment, eyes flickering across Theo’s face searchingly. He seems to find whatever it was he was looking for because his expression clears, the confusion and nerves falling away into something light and easy. Theo finds he likes this expression just as much

Liam nods his head, hands reaching out to grab at Theo’s jacket and pull him in close.

“Yeah,” He breathes out against Theo’s lips. “That’s all I have to say.”

Liam closes the distance between them.


End file.
